Dreams of the Empire
Dreams of the Empire is the name of a main quest in Chapter VI of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place in front of the Legion Fortress. Story Deng Rao, who started the invasion, finally shows his face. Sarge wonders if this second confrontation is because of valor or pride, in which Marcus confirms that it is personal; Deng Rao dreams of tumbling the Emperor from his throne. It is now the time to stop him. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Deng Rao before the timer ends. Enemy Info *Name: Deng Rao *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Crown Defender (Shuang Gou) *Armor: Northern Lights *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Four Leaves (Spikes) Move and Perks *'Harsh Wind ' A sequence of 5 attacks with Shuang Gou. *'Backstabber ' Ignore player's block and deal additional damage when attacking from behind. *'Shadow Leech ' A chance to steal 100% of the player's Shadow Energy. *'Pluck ' A chance to shock the player with a hit after a Combo of 3 hits. *'Weakness ' A chance to reduce player's hit damage over 2 seconds. *'Poison ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of his attack damage over 6 seconds. *'Wolverine ' A chance to deal more damage for 2 seconds after a successful attack. Shadow Abilities *'Slide ' Rolls forward through the player, knocking them down and ending up behind them. Then, Deng Rao leaps back towards the player, interlocking and throwing his Shuang Gou downwards at them in midair, spinning and slicing the player like a boomerang before they split and return to his hands. *'Peg-Top ' Tucks into a breakdance windmill, rapidly spinning horizontally forward while Deng Rao twirling his legs in the air, kicking the player many times. *'Burst ' Slams a fist into the ground, causing a close-range explosive burst of Shadow energy around Deng Rao, and teleporting him backward. *'Stalagmites ' Casts a large Shadow rift on the ground. If the player stands on the rift, giant sharp stalagmites will rise to impale them. Quotes *''Not you, not again, not now!'' *''You won't stop me!'' *''You Legionary dog!'' *''You'll pay for this!'' Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. The players receive Hawk's Feather, the Epic Special Move for Dadao. Additionally, they also obtain 15 shadow energy and two more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Dreams Of The Empire (1).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (2).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (3).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (4).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (5).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (6).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (7).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (8).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (9).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (10).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (11).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (12).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (13).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (14).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (15).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (16).jpg|If player loses Dreams Of The Empire (17).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (18).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (19).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (20).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (21).jpg|If player wins Dreams Of The Empire (22).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (23).jpg Dreams Of The Empire (24).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)